Double Trouble
by Sirithiliel
Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((.........)) Yami's thinking

/........./ Hikari's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to go for a walk. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear, there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Double Trouble

Yami Bakura sighed, flipping a dagger around. There was, no joke, NOTHING TO DO!!! Ryou was at school, and so was Malik, (for a change.) The Pharaoh went to school with his hikari, hiding in his Soul Room all day and coming out after the school let out. So there was no one for Bakura to 'play' with.

Sighing again, he launched the dagger away, hearing it _thunk _into a book shelf in the room.

What to do?

Ryou had bought some new booster packs.........maybe there will be new, powerful cards.

Most likely not, but it was worth a try. It would give him something to do, anyways.

Bakura rolled off the bed and walked out of his room and into Ryou's. Ryou had allowed him to take over the master bedroom since Ryou's father didn't seem to be interested in showing up anymore.

He went to Ryou's desk and grabbed the two card packs. He went to the living room and plopped down on the couch to flip through the cards.

Junk. All were junk.

Except this one.........

"Physical Double?" Yami Bakura muttered, looking at the trap card. It showed two nearly identical monsters, only one looked like it was growing out of some gray liquid and was forming into the other monster's shape. The normal monster looked confused.

Bakura read the little captions.

"For one turn, place one monster token on the field. It will take the shape, defense, attack, type, and star level of an opponent's monster."

(A/N: That is as good a description as I could do, kay? Basically, the trap card turns into a monster mimicry double.)

Bakura looked at it with interest. Not a rare card, but a good one. It could be useful.

Yami Bakura decided it would be nice to go for a walk, since there was nothing to do.

He wandered outside, locking the door behind him. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk, not really heading anywhere.

- - - - - - - - -

Ryou sighed as school let out, and he ran home. Hopefully Bakura hadn't gotten into too much trouble today.

He reached the house, only to find the door locked.

Reaching for his key, he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Bakura?" He called, but there was no answer.

Where did he go this time?

- - - - - - -

Bakura left the arcade, having spent all the change he had and having creamed every mortal that challenged him.

He walked back towards his house, knowing Ryou would be home.

"Hey, buddy, where ya goin'?" a gruff voice asked, and Bakura turned to look.

Three thugs stood there, knives pointed at him.

"Into the alley." Another one said, shoving Bakura into the dark alley nearby.

Bakura didn't make any sudden moves, debating on how or not to get out of this without killing them.

Ryou would get mad if he killed.

"So, pretty, where's yer money?" One asked.

"Yeah, cough it up." The second demanded.

Bakura reached back slowly to his pocket, as if he was going for his money.

In reality, he was heading for his deck.

Suddenly, he snapped around, kicking a leg and knocking the lead thug's knife away. He grabbed his deck and rolled backwards as the other two lunged forwards.

He scrambled, dropping his cards, and grabbed the first one that came to hand.

"You will pay dearly, now." The spirit snarled, fangs flashing.

The Ring glowed, and the card he grabbed was activated.

There was a flash, and Bakura felt a sudden jolt, as if someone was pulling on one arm and another person was pulling on the other and playing tug-o-war with him.

The thugs yelled and backed away, fleeing the alley.

Yami Bakura sat up, confused.

What had happened? What card had he activated that caused THAT to happen?

He looked at his hand, and his eyes widened as he saw the Physical Double card he had gotten that day still held in his hand.

He heard a low growl to his right. He twisted his head from where he lay and stared at an exact copy of himself.

"You had better find out a good way to explain this." The other Bakura snarled. "Ryou is not going to be happy."

And that in itself was an understatement.

(End Chapter.)

A little short, but it was a random idea when I saw that card Physical Double and decided to test it. Sound good to you people?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((.........)) Bakura's thinking

/........./ Ryou's thinking

(/........./)Akefia's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear, there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Review responses at end of the chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Bakura could only stare at his double.

"Well?? What are we going to do??" The other snapped, standing up and grabbing Bakura's wrist, hauling him up as well.

"I.........I don't know." Bakura whispered, staring wide eyed.

The other growled. He shook Bakura slightly.

"Oh, snap out of it, alright?" He snarled, and Bakura bristled at the tone before he realized what he was doing.

His mind snapped back into motion, thoughts whirling back to a normal manner and he analyzed the one standing before him.

Same hair, same body, same eyes.........

The other was doing the same.

"Well? What are we going to do?" The mirror image snapped.

"Well, first of all, I need to try and reverse this." Bakura snarled back, baring his fangs at his double. The other only growled back.

"Then get to it."

Bakura hissed in anger, and summoned the Shadow Realm again, thinking to send the double back to eternal darkness like a normal monster.

The climax was reached and the Shadows engulfed his twin.

Then Bakura choked back a scream as it felt like someone was pulling his arms out of their sockets, and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The Shadow Realm disappeared and he heard a similar thud nearby, and turned to see his double in the same position.

"Well that didn't work." The double muttered, rubbing his chest.

"No really?" Bakura snapped acidly, massaging his aching head now.

"Well? What are we going to do NOW, Bakura?"

"Why in the Shadows are you asking me??" the tomb robber snapped back.

"Because you did this." The other stated smugly. Bakura tried to resist the urge to maim his other self.

Bakura rested his head on his knees, sighing and recollecting his thoughts.

"First things first, YOU need a name. I am Bakura, so you will have to be called something else so that there is no confusion." Bakura said, trying to think on ways to banish his annoying double.

"Fine. I'll be Yami Bakura."

"No! I'm called that sometimes, so it could get confusing."

"Yami No Bakura?"

"I don't think so........."

"How about Yami No Yami Bakura?"

"Too long."

"Well, then think of something!!" the double snapped, growling angrily.

"Touchy, are we?" Bakura mocked. "Fine. Do you have my memories?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at his double.

"Duh. Of course. I'm YOU." He stated, raising an eyebrow in perfect mockery.

"Then go by our old name. Akefia."

(A/N: Okay, that name I got at this site: So, if you want to correct me, do so, but this is the name I found for Bakura. Will there be any confusion if I use this name for the double and Bakura for the original? I hope not.........)

"Akefia? Okay. Whatever. Now let's go find Ryou." Akefia said, and stood up, followed by Bakura.

"Yeah, yeah, and let's hope we don't run into the Pharaoh or any of hikari's idiotic friends." Bakura muttered. Akefia nodded in total agreement.

They walked out of the ally, and proceeded towards Ryou's house. People on the streets glanced at them, seeing the two who could pass for twins.

"Do you think we could speak in each other's minds?" Akefia wondered.

"Why don't you test it, dimwit." Bakura snapped. His double glared at him.

(/Can you hear me, numb skull?/) Akefia spat across the mind-link he discovered.

((Yes, O' Smart One.)) Bakura answered back smartly.

(/You do realize that you are basically insulting yourself?/)

((Yes, since you are me and I am you, you are insulting yourself as well!)) Bakura snapped back.

(/Whatever. So what are we going to tell Ryou?/) Akefia asked as he glared at anyone staring at him.

((How in the Shadow's should I know? Probably the truth, as embarrassing as it is.)) Bakura muttered.

(/Oh Ra........./) Akefia cursed.

((What?))

Switching to normal speech, Akefia pointed.

"We spoke too soon about the Pharaoh or his friends, for see? There he is." Indeed, there Joey and Tristan were, walking up the sidewalk towards them.

"Heyla, Yami B.!" Joey shouted, waving wildly at him.

Bakura and Akefia growled in unison at the nickname.

((Stupid mortal.))

(/Yes./) Akefia agreed, mentally snarling.

/Yami? Where are you?/ Ryou's mental 'voice' broke through their thoughts.

((Uh.........)) Bakura began, mind searching for an explanation.

(/Oh Ra........./) Akefia moaned, watching as the two boys approached.

((Shut up, okay??)) Bakura snapped.

(/Sorry.)/ Akefia growled back.

/Bakura? Who are you talking to?/ Ryou asked, sounding suspicious on having yet ANOTHER voice in his head.

((Heh.........myself?)) Blast it, now he sounded completely insane!

/What? Oh well, never mind. Where are you, yami?/ Ryou asked again.

((Try the corner a block down from our house, two of your idiot friends are coming towards me.)) Bakura growled.

/Oh boy.........I'll be there in a second. Do NOT cause any trouble, okay? Just behave until I get there!/ Ryou broke the mind-link and Bakura heard Akefia snicker in his head.

"Oh, shut up." Bakura mumbled as Joey and Tristan reached them.

"Hey, Yami B.! What's going on?" Joey asked, smiling widely at the two identical spirits.

"Hey, Ryou, why are you copying Bakura again?" Tristan asked wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Yeah, we don't have to guess who's who again, do we?" Joey added, and the others giggled.

Akefia made gagging noises across the mind-link, and Bakura was hard pressed to withhold the laughter that was threatening to boil out.

"Well........."

"You see........."

"What is going on?" A soft voice asked. "Bakura hasn't caused any trouble yet, has he?"

The two boys snapped around and felt their jaws drop in astonishment.

Ryou stood blinking back at them. Because they were standing in front of Bakura and Akefia, they blocked them from the white-haired boys view.

"Bakura? I thought I asked you to behave.........Bakura?" Ryou gasped as his friends parted to reveal the two sheepish spirits.

"WHAT IN THE SHADOWS HAPPENED, BAKURA??" Ryou shouted, causing all within reach to jump back.

"Ahh.........long story?" Bakura began meekly.

Akefia snorted.

"And who is this??" Ryou cried, pointing at Bakura. "Which one of you is Bakura?" He demanded.

"First of all, Ryou, I'M Bakura. That" And he pointed at Akefia. "Is a double I made on accident."

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Accident? What accident. Explain this to me!" Ryou said, confused and suspicious.

(/Well, someone is moody./) Akefia commented.

((Yeah, you'd think he'd be all happy about having two of me now.))

/I heard that!/ Ryou shouted across the mind-link.

Both spirits winced.

"Well? I'm still waiting for a explanation." Ryou said, tapping his foot.

"It is probably good to start with the fact that I opened your booster packs this morning." Bakura said, and flinched as that set Ryou off again. Joey and Tristan were standing nearby, probably enjoying this immensely.

"You mean you went through MY stuff? MY room and MY cards??" Ryou shouted.

"Yes! Do you want me to finish or not?" Bakura snarled, and Ryou calmed down. He had been worried for Bakura, which is why he was going off at him.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He said. He gestured for Bakura to continue.

"Most of it was junk, but there was one card that could be useful." Bakura said, flipping through his deck until he came to the "Physical Double" card. He handed it to Ryou.

"Okay, I think I see where this is going." Ryou muttered, and let Joey and Tristan see the card when they hovered over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I was on my way back from the arcade and got shoved into a ally and nearly mugged by some stupid mortals. I dropped my deck and summoned the first card I grabbed, which happened to be that card, and that seems to be all." Bakura finished, not making direct eye contact.

"Why didn't you banish him?" Joey asked.

"I tried that, baka! It obviously didn't work!" Bakura snapped at him. Ryou glared at him.

"Be nice, will you? Now we have to figure out what to do." Ryou said, massaging his temples. "And I can't call both of you Bakura, so we have a name problem as well."

"That is solved. I'm going by Akefia." Akefia said helpfully.

"Akefia? What kind of name is that?" Joey scoffed.

All three white-haired boys turned and glared at him.

"It's only my name from Ancient Egypt." Bakura growled menancingly.

"Heh.........whoops?" Joey said, smiling slightly.

"Whoops is right." Akefia muttered.

"Now we have to decide what to do." Ryou reminded them.

"Keep me until you figure it out? But come on, let's get going. It's getting dark out." Akefia pointed out.

"True. Come on, let's go to the Kame Shop. Maybe Yami can figure this out." Tristan said. The two spirits flinched.

Go to Yami's?

This ought to be fun.

(End Chapter Two.)

Thanks to all reviewers, and I hope the names won't confuse you!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Heh, _I_ don't even know where it is going! I am making it up as I go! Lol, thanks for your review!

Hatusharulover: Thanks! I'm glad you do!

Crash&burn: Thanks for your review!

Okashira Kitsune-dono: Ryou's reaction good enough for you? I had to think hard on how I wanted him to find out and I'm not sure I'm happy with it.........

Yami No Marik: Thanks for your review! Was Ryou's reaction good enough? I'm not so sure.........

Ashla: Thanks for your review!

Lilmatchgirl007: You'll have to wait for Yami Yugi's reaction, but thanks for your review!

Chic: Thanks for your review!

Swee: Thanks for your review!

Anime Crazed: Thanks, I'm glad you like!

Telly: Thanks, I'm glad you like it and you better update your story soon, I want to know what happens. ::whines::

Redconvoy: Thanks for your review, that is an interesting idea.........::smirks, Akefia and Bakura back away in slight fear before glaring at redconvoy.::


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((.........)) Bakura's thinking

/........./ Ryou's thinking

.........Akefia's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear, there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Review responses at end of the chapter!

Chapter Three

"Yami's?" Akefia asked, slightly apprehensive. Bakura said nothing, his eye twitching rapidly.

"Yeah, he might know how to fix this." Ryou tried to persuade his obviously reluctant yami. Or was it yamis? There were two of them now.

"No!" Bakura cried.

"No!" Akefia echoed.

"Why?"

"He's the Pharaoh, for Ra's sake!"

"Because I said no!"

"Please?" Ryou begged.

"No!" Bakura protested.

"I like being out, I don't want to disappear again!" Akefia wailed.

"But you HAVE too! I can't have two yamis!"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"You guys are scaring me." Joey commented.

"Please, yami? Er.........yamis? Please?"

"Why?" Bakura asked again.

"No." Akefia repeated.

"How about a barter then?"

"Hmmm........."

"NO!!"

"You can play a quick prank on Yami when you go over."

"..........what do you mean?"

"NO!!"

"As in you two can go and freak Yami and all my friends out by having two of us." Ryou explained, desperate.

"Maybe........." Bakura mused.

"NO!!!" Akefia howled.

"But that means you have to pretend to be me.........er, us." Bakura said.

"What? Why?" Ryou asked, baffled.

"Because if he sees two of me, he'll think we're just playing that game again." Bakura explained.

"NO!!!" Akefia continued.

"I'll walk in as myself." Ryou began, but Bakura cut him off.

"Oh, no you will not! It's more fun with three of me in there." Bakura growled. "Agree, or I won't go."

"I'm not going anyways!" Akefia snarled.

"Fine." Ryou conceded.

"Are you even LISTENING??" Akefia cried.

"NO!" Bakura snapped.

"NO!" Ryou echoed.

Akefia stopped and pouted.

"Fine."

And it was off to Yami's.

- - - - - - - - -

Yami, Duke, Tea, and Yugi were in the Kame shop, enjoying a sleepover.

"Where is Tristan and Joey? They should be here by now." Tea said, slightly worried.

"No fear, we're right here!" Joey cried dramatically, waving his arms. Tristan followed him in, snorting in amusement.

"What took you guys so long?" Yami asked, watching the three.

"Well.........we ran into someone." Joey said, smirking slightly. They had decided to play along.

"Who?"

Someone else walked into the room.

"Oh, hey, Ryou." Everyone said, as Ryou walked in and smiled softly.

"Joey and Tristan invited me." He said, holding up a backpack that obviously held clothes.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Tea gushed, smiling, and everyone else assured him that he was welcome.

"Ah, thank you." Ryou said, sitting down.

The door opened again.

Everyone turned to look, confused.

"Hi, everybody." Ryou said.

Another Ryou.

"Alright, which one is Bakura?" Yami growled.

The door opened again.

Everyone stared in shock.

Another Ryou.

"Three?? Where in the Shadows did THREE Ryou's come from??" Yami gasped out, eyes slightly glazed.

((Ra.........he looks so much like a fish right now!)) Bakura said, laughing internally.

(/This is freaking hilarious! This was worth coming here!/) Akefia agreed.

Even Ryou was giggling.

Bakura let his form slide back to its normal appearance.

Akefia did the same.

Ryou stayed Ryou.

"Ah.........and why are there TWO Bakuras?" Duke asked.

"That's the problem." Ryou sighed, still giggling. He smiled at Yami's harsh look. "It was the only way I could get them to come, okay?" He grinned. "Can I still stay for the sleepover?"

"Ryou!"

"Ryou!"

Ryou smiled.

"Sure, you can." Yugi chirped, and giggled as Yami glared at him.

"You realize that means we have to have two Bakuras here as well?" he grated out.

"Yep." Yugi said, smiling innocently.

Akefia proceeded to gag across the mind-link again, causing Bakura to snicker and Ryou to giggle.

Everyone stared at them, and Akefia proceeded to whistle innocently as Ryou looked embarrassed.

"Okay, so how are you going to fix this, Ryou?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. That's why I came here." Ryou sighed.

Akefia pouted.

"You don't want me?" He said, voice trembling.

Everyone stared, even Bakura.

"I don't think they are exactly alike, either." Ryou said, ignoring Akefia.

"Yeah, they seem to have different personalities." Joey said. "I noticed as we were walking over here."

"Maybe you will want to keep the double instead of the real one?" Yami sneered.

Everyone stared at Yami, before Bakura snarled and twirled around, stalking out of the Kame shop.

"That wasn't really nice, Yami." Yugi admonished as Bakura stalked away, trying to keep the feelings of hurt to himself.

Ryou and Akefia felt those, regardless.

Bakura heard them coming after them, and blocked off his side of the link and ran.

- - - - - - - -

(End Chapter.)

Thanks to all reviewers!

Queen-galux: Thanks for your review!

Swee: Thanks for your review!

Ashla: You're right, they will need different clothes.

Anime Crazed: Thanks for your review!

Ryou Bakura Fan: Thanks for your review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((.........)) Bakura's thinking

/........./ Ryou's thinking

(/........./)Akefia's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear, there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Chapter Four

Ryou and Akefia rushed out of the Kame Shop, hoping to find Bakura before he got away and hid himself.

Akefia cursed as he felt the mind-link die. Bakura had blocked it. Imagine! He had only known his double for, what, an hour? Less? And already things were going wrong.

"Come on, we have to find him!" Ryou panted, and activated the Ring.

- - - - - - - -

Bakura cursed as he felt his Shadow Copy of the Ring activate.

Ryou was tracking him.

Might as well give up and go home.

Or he could lead them on a merry chase.........

Bakura sighed, deciding not to take such extreme chances and just give up. He walked sullenly to their house, easily picked the lock, (only Ryou has a key.) and went in.

- - - - - - - -

Akefia and Ryou came to a stop before their house, blinking.

"He.........went home?" Ryou said, surprised.

"He must have." Akefia said, just as surprised. They went in and found Bakura slumped on a couch.

"Oh, 'Kura, you know I wouldn't trade you in for any other yami! And sorry, Akefia, but it's the truth." Ryou said, running over and hugging his yami.

"That's okay. I'm him and he's me. I understand." Akefia said, leaning against the wall.

Ryou looked up at him and giggled, before standing and pulling Akefia into a hug, and then dragging Bakura in.

"Group hug!!" He cheered, clasping the two tightly.

"Ryou!"

"Let me go!"

"I love you both!"

"Agh!"

"Get off me!"

- - - - - - - -

Ryou hummed happily as he made up breakfast. It was a weekend, so no school, which means he had a whole day to spend with his two yamis! Ryou was actually really happy to have two now, and he knew it would be a wrench to give up Akefia, but he didn't want to have two permanently.

Akefia was still asleep in the room he and Bakura shared, and Bakura was in the shower.

A knock on the door alerted Ryou to visitors.

He wiped his hands on a towel and ran over.

"Hello?"

Two blonde Egyptians met his eyes.

"Hey Ryou! Where's 'Kura?" Malik said, smiling happily.

"Upstairs." Ryou said distractedly as he smelled his pancakes burning. He let the two in and then ran to take care of his breakfast.

"Can we have some?" Marik mumbled, sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Sure, I can make more." Ryou said, smiling cheerfully.

Malik ran upstairs and threw open Bakura's door, seeing the motionless form in the bed.

"Wake up, 'Kura!" Malik hollered, jumping onto the form and startling him into the real world.

"Go 'way, Malik." Akefia mumbled, burying his head under his pillow.

"Nope. We get to spend the day together, so nope nope nope! Wake up! Rise and Shine! Pancakes are being made, and we get to have fun fun fun!" Malik cheered, shaking Akefia's shoulder.

Marik wandered into the room, raising an eyebrow at his hikari and his friend.

"I would get up, spirit. Malik has had plenty of sugar this morning and he will get what he wants when he is like this." Marik said, poking the still form.

"Go 'way!" Akefia howled, digging down and clutching his blankets as Malik tried to uncover him.

"Hey, guys! Breakfast is done!" Ryou said, skipping into the room.

"What's going on here?" A sleepy voice asked, and the four in the room turned to face a wet Bakura.

Malik stared between Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia, (who he still sat on.) and back again, and Marik alternated between Akefia and Bakura.

"What's going on?" Marik asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

They sat around at breakfast, and Ryou had just finished telling the story.

"Yay!" Malik cheered.

Everyone stared.

"Two 'Kura's now!" He cried joyfully, snagging the two twins in a hug.

"What is it with people hugging us??" Akefia howled, twisting in Malik's grip. Bakura wiggled loose and backed away from the crazy Egyptian.

Only to be caught by a smirking Marik.

"Argh, not you too, Marik! Release me!" Bakura snarled, but was held tightly.

Ryou was laughing at their predicament, finding it all amusing.

"Now there's one for both of us, yami!" Malik continued, clasping Akefia harder.

"Ack! I can't breathe, dodo!" the double grated from between clenched teeth.

Marik snickered, tightening his hold on the sulky and pouting Bakura.

"Well, it seems you guys are having fun, so I'll just go visit Yugi. We can have a bonding day later, okay guys?" Ryou said mischeviously, dashing out of the door before his yamis could protest.

Malik and Marik exchanged wicked grins, snickering to themselves.

Oh, what fun. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you want to do?" Marik asked, sprawled on the couch in Ryou's living room.

"I don't know, why do you keep asking me?" Yami Bakura snapped back from where he lounged on the living room floor, staring up at the fan that spun around and around.

And around and around.........

"What are we going to do?" Malik wondered, idly playing with his hair.

"I don't know! What do you want to do, Akefia?" Bakura asked.

Around and around and around.........

"What's that?" Malik interrupted, pointing at a piece of paper on the living room table.

"Oh, that? It's a poem Ryou has to do for his school class. He wanted me to help, so I told him a poem I learned when I was little." Bakura said, staring as the fan went around and around.

"Oh." Marik said, snatching the paper up.

He read it.

"Shadows lurking in the night,

Under stars shining bright.

See one sneaking, always creeping,

Into rooms peacefully sleeping.

Finding treasure in a tomb,

Taking it while dangers loom.

The theft not discovered until next morn,

The victim receiving the thief's silent scorn.

Slick as shadows, as yet uncaught,

Silent as a whisper, quicker than thought.

Trending the dark path,

Facing a guard's wrath,

Success and failure, full of wit,

A thief knows not to quit.

Showing qualities that are true,

That thief is a lot better than you."

(A/N: That poem was made by me on a random moment of boredom, so it is mine and not copied from anywhere! It is kind of stupid, but I was bored, after all.)

Marik cocked his head as he considered the poem.

"It's about tomb robbing."

"But of course." Bakura said, rolling his eyes to follow the spinning fan.

"Should I make a poem?"

"No."

"Why?" Marik asked.

"You wouldn't do good at it." Bakura said truthfully.

"Oh." Marik said, disappointed.

"But I do know a fun game." Bakura said, smiling.

"What?" Marik asked, suddenly interested.

"It's called, 'annoy the pharaoh!'" Bakura cried, standing up.

"That's fun. But he's not here." Akefia pointed out.

"So? I know how to use the telephone. Ryou showed me how." Bakura said, walking over to the phone.

"So we call him?"

"Yep." Bakura said happily, picking up the phone.

"Do you know his number?" Malik asked.

"Nope."

"Then how are you going to call him?" Akefia wondered.

"Dial a random number. I should get it right sometime." Bakura said, punching in a couple of digits.

The phone rang for a moment, before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"What? No! There is no pharaoh here. You have the wrong number."

The line went dead.

"How rude was that?" Bakura asked angrily.

He saw a little list beside the phone.

Hmmm.........

He dialed the first number on the list.

"Hello?"

It was Joey.

"........." what should he say to the idiot?

"Hey, anybody there?" Joey's voice asked impatiently from the other line.

"Yeah, I'm here, I called the wrong number." Bakura snapped into the receiver.

"Oh.........Yami B. I see, wrong number. Bye." Joey hung up quickly.

"Humph. He didn't want to talk." Bakura whined, while the others snickered.

"How about.........Kaiba? Why does Ryou have Kaiba's number? Oh well." Bakura grinned as he dialed the numbers on the list.

Ring.........ring.........ring.........

"Hello?" There was a bright, cheery greeting.

Not Kaiba.

"Hey, brat, is your brother there?" Bakura growled into the phone to Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother.

"Oh, sure he is! I'll go get him, you just hang on a moment, okay, bye bye." There was a quick switch and Mokuba could be heard screaming through the house.

"_Seto! Someone is on the phone for you!!!!" _

"_This had better be important!" Kaiba could be heard yelling back._

"I didn't know Kaiba yelled." Malik commented.

"He can if he gets worked up enough." Bakura answered back.

"What do you want?" Kaiba's voice rang over the phone, containing annoyance.

"Hello, Kaiba! We were just wondering what's going on with you today." Bakura said cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Kaiba growled.

"Why, it's Ryou!" Bakura said, snickering his laughing friends.

"Ryou wouldn't call me like this, and he wouldn't be talking like you do, Yami Bakura." Kaiba said, grasping the name out of his extensive memory. He hasn't seen Bakura very much, but took a good guess on who would be calling on Ryou's phone.

"Oh, shoot. You found me out. Oh well! You didn't answer my question." Bakura pouted.

"What question?" Kaiba grated out, seriously annoyed now.

"How are you today?"

"Fine. Okay? Just peachy." Kaiba snapped.

"Did he just say 'peachy'?" Marik wondered.

"Yep, he did. Hey, Kaiba, care for some services?" Bakura said, a brilliant idea striking him.

"No." Kaiba said immediately.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Bakura whined.

"It doesn't matter. Any services _you_ offer are bound to be unworthy of my time." Kaiba snapped. Akefia snickered at that, and Bakura glared at his double.

"Fine. But, if ever you need something done, just call 1-800-EZTHVE!" Bakura said, and hung up.

The group burst into laughter.

"1-800-EZTHVE?? Where in the world did you come up with _that_?" Malik howled.

"Just now I thought of it. Pretty clever, ne?" Bakura laughed.

"I like it. Here, let me try." Marik reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. This one." He pointed to a random number and typed it in. He didn't bother looking at the name.

"Hello?"

It was Tristan.

"Hey, what's up? So, we're going to have a threesome tonight as planned?" Marik said into the phone. Bakura and Akefia snickered, while Malik laughed outright.

"What? Sorry, wrong number." Tristan hung up.

Marik dialed another number.

"Hello? Who is this?" a voice asked.

Marik's eyes widened and he slammed down the phone.

"Who was it?" Bakura asked.

"Isis." Marik said, this time looking carefully at the name next to the number.

"Isis? You called my sister??" Malik asked, looking at the list. "Why does Ryou have our number?"

"Um, because I call you guys sometimes?" Bakura suggested, and Malik's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Here, I want to try!" He snatched the phone from his dark.

"Nope, hate her. Don't like him. Here's a number!" Malik said triumphantly.

"Hello?"

"Uh.........who is this?" Malik asked, suddenly confused. He didn't know the voice.

"Ryou? No, you're not Ryou. Where's my son, who are you, and why are you calling on his home phone?" the man, who seemed to be Ryou's father, asked.

Bakura's eyes widened and he grabbed the phone away from his startled friend, changing his voice to sound like Ryou's.

"Sorry, dad. That's my friend Malik. I think he called the wrong number." Bakura said, innocence seeping through his words.

"Ryou? Oh, that's okay then. I haven't talked to you for a while. How have you been?"

"Uh, good?" Bakura answered, trying to figure out how to end the conversation without seeming rude.

Akefia solved the problem.

He grabbed a random thing from a bookshelf and threw it against a wall, causing a magnificent crash and the pieces tinkered to the ground.

"What was that?" Ryou's father yelled.

"One of my friends just fell down the stairs! Call you later, I got to go, Dad!" Bakura hung up.

The four teens stared at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"What did you use, Akefia?" Marik asked, and they turned to the shattered remains of what just happened to be a rather expensive picture frame.

Now smashed on the floor.

"Oh, Ra." Bakura cursed.

"Oops?" Akefia said, grinning sheepishly.

- - -- - - - - -

(End Chapter)

Thanks to all reviewers! I've got way too many to answer now, so only specific questions will have answers now. But thanks to you all, I'm glad you all like this story so much!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((.........)) Bakura's thinking

/........./ Ryou's thinking

(/........./)Akefia's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear; there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Review responses at end of the chapter!

Chapter Five

The four kids stared at the shattered picture.

"Oh man, Ryou's not going to be happy." Bakura snarled, glaring at his double.

"Why? It's just a picture frame. Albeit an expensive one." Malik said, sifting through the pieces.

"_This _is why!" Bakura shouted, holding up the picture that had been within the frame.

On it was a family photo, including Ryou's mom, his dad, his sister Amane, and himself. An old picture. His mom and sister are now dead, so this picture had been dear to him.

And the glass shards from the frame had ripped some tears into it.

"Oh, I see." Malik said, staring.

"What are we going to do? I don't want Ryou mad at me!" Akefia wailed.

"By Ra! Get a hold of yourself! If it weren't for the fact that I knew I cast that spell, I wouldn't even think you were me!" Bakura growled, and Akefia stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well, you're so cold-hearted and sadistic it's a surprise Ryou likes you! I'm glad I'm me and not you!" Akefia shot back.

"What?? You're not even real! You don't exist! You are just a Shadow-copy. That's all. Nothing more!" Bakura snarled in return.

"Savage!"

Bakura growled, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, hey! Let's not fight! Come on, we have to fix the picture." Malik interrupted.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Bakura gritted out.

"Go to the mall!" Malik cheered.

"What?" Akefia asked incredulously.

"The mall?" Bakura repeated.

"Yeah, at the mall they have this photo shop thing, and they can repair the picture! I know! Isis went there one time when I ripped a picture in the house!" Malik said excitedly.

The other three looked at each other.

"Okay, I guess it is off to the mall." Bakura said, sighing.

- - - - - - - - - -

"If one more person runs into me, I shall tear their throat out!" Bakura growled, and Akefia snorted.

"Really, you have too much of an attitude." He said, shoving his way past another person.

"No, you just are too spineless to take some action against them!" Bakura hissed, sending one man stumbling with a well-placed shove.

"Oh, really?" Akefia snarled back, elbowing a rather large man in the side.

"Yeah!" Bakura bared his teeth, tripping a security guard.

"Um, you two might have suicidal wishes, but Marik and I would rather just get this picture fixed." Malik pointed out, apologizing profusely to the guard. Really, they were getting into an argument and trying to knock down the largest guy! Geez!

The two doubles stared at each other, glaring, before walking on.

"Hey, there, man! Easy on the sneaks, dog!" One kid said, carefully moving his shoe out from under Bakura's foot.

"What?" Bakura asked, blinking at the man. He had on baggy pants, a jersey, and a sideways hat.

"What's up, where's the fire? You sure are in a rush, man!" The kid said, winking at the flabbergasted spirit.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're poppin' a roll to get somewhere hot. No trouble, yo?" The youth said, and some of his friend's came over.

"Huh?" Bakura asked intelligently. Where were Marik, Malik, and his annoying double?

"What's crackin', homie?"

"Yea, who's this tweak?"

"I don't know, but he's sure a-go-go to get somewhere." The kid explained.

"What's your label, hun?" One of the girls asked.

"What are you talking about??" Bakura growled, frustrated.

"Your name, bud, your name!" One of the guys said.

"Bakura, if you have to know." Bakura spat, glaring at them.

"Hey, don't get fresh, we're just bein' friendly." The first kid said, holding up his hands.

"I don't truly care to be friendly, thank you all the same." Bakura said, slipping away from the crazy mortals.

"Catch you later, man!" One called, waving.

Bakura shuddered.

What was going on with these mortals now a days?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Akefia walked along behind the two Egyptians, angry at his double still.

He turned to say a scathing remark to Bakura, only to find him not there.

"Uh, guys? We lost Bakura." He said, and stopped and scanned the crowds.

"Oh, Ra. What could he be doing?" Malik groaned. He wanted to get the picture repaired and then go back home! He had bad memories of the mall.........

Marik was enjoying himself.

"Here, you go fix the picture." Marik said, shoving the torn picture into Malik's hands.

"And you two will do what?" Malik asked hesitantly.

"We'll go find 'Kura!" Marik said happily. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Akefia's arm and pulled him into the crowd.

"Oh boy........." Malik said, staring after his psychotic yami and the equally psycho Akefia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura forced his way through the crowd, ignoring those who were offended at his rough movements.

Where could those three lunatics be?

He looked around, but saw no one he knew.

He blinked and looked to his right again.

Flashing lights.

"Knives and Swords." He read off a sign.

Below it read another sign.

"Must Be 18 Or Older To Buy Or Handle Blades."

Bakura grinned, an evil smirk that caused nearby shoppers to skitter away.

"That sounds like fun. I think I am old enough, being a few thousand years old." He mused, walking purposely towards the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you very much." Malik said to the man behind the counter, taking his change.

He put the repaired picture carefully into the newly bought frame and left the store.

Now to find his yami and the two Bakruas.

- - - - - - - - -

Akefia growled as he was shoved again.

These mortals were asking for it.........

"Marik, I'm about ready to kill by now." He muttered to his companion.

"Marik?"

Akefia looked around.

No Marik.

Now where could he be?

"Marik!" He called, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from shoppers nearby.

Marik could be anywhere.

That Ra-cursed psycho! How dare he leave!

And –

Hmm.........that looks nice.

Akefia peered closer at the sign above the store.

"Hot Topic."

(A/N: I don't own.)

The store was a mass of black, red, and other such things. Rock music played and as Akefia watched, three kids walked out of the store, black bags in hand, dressed in baggy dark pants with chains and the like.

Heh.........

Without hesitation Akefia walked towards the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marik wandered around, blinking at all the sights.

Isis never let him near a store.

Especially not the mall.

But here he was.

Akefia had walked off at one point, and Marik glanced about casually now and then for his friend.

Smelling something good, Marik perked up and scanned the crowds.

A food court.

Sonic.

Taco Bell.

Pizza Hut.

Subway.

Auntie Anne's Pretzels.

Nearly salivating, Marik headed towards the food court.

- - - - - - - - - -

So,

Bakura was examining the Blade store,

And Akefia was entertained in Hot Topic,

Marik was following his nose,

And Malik was hunting all three.

What would happen now?

Especially with a certain brown haired, blue eyed billionaire is entering the mall with his little brother in tow?

::cackles insanely::

(End Chapter.)

Thanks to all reviewers, I've made it to fifty reviews! Go me and thanks to you all for making it happen!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

((………)) Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

( ………>) Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear; there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Chapter Six

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Akefia crowed, spinning about in front of the mirror.

Black pants, baggy on the bottom. Spiked braclets, silver chain necklace, tight black, sleeveless T-shirt, and a rather nice looking belt that depicted skulls around it.

Heh, this was a lot better.

Grinning like a maniac, Akefia left the store, snickering as women hustled their children out of his way and big, tough boys moved aside.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Marik snickered as another couple vacated their table.

How he loved being evil. He had spent the last fifteen minutes acting a bit crazy (just a bit, mind you.) and trying to scare the diners away.

It worked.

Marik grabbed the nachos the couple had been sharing, giggling slightly as he began to eat.

Maybe he should visit the Sonic side of the Food Court next………

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura stood outside the Blade store, growling under his breath.

Kick him out?? How dare they! All he was doing was trying out a couple of their wares………

Hissing at them under his breath he turned and walked away, bringing out the dagger he had stolen, decorated with demonic looking dragons on the blade.

Quite a nice knife, really.

Where were the others now?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Marik was panicking.

Where were they??? They couldn't have gone far!

Listen for screams.

Or cries of terror.

Or any sound of mayhem.

He'll find them there.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Marik was laughing quite a lot now.

Talk about entertainment! These mortals were fun to scare!

He grinned and was about to move to the next table when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Marik! Help me find the others! We don't want to get kicked out just yet!" Malik said, dragging Marik away from the yummy food and the wonderfully terrified mortals.

- - - - - - - - -

Akefia was wandering around, examining all the stores, when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Akefia! That is you, right?"

"That could be Bakura………"

Akefia sighed. Why did he and Bakura have to look alike?

"It's me." He said, turning to face Malik and Marik.

"Do you know where Bakura is?" Malik asked. "I repaired the picture."

Akefia thought for a moment, then grinned.

"I think he went home already." Akefia said, looking innocent.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go!" Malik said, and they left the mall.

Akefia looked over his shoulder as he left and snickered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura walked about the mall, looking for his friends and his double.

Where could they be? It was already getting dark outside.

Bakura paused.

They wouldn't have………

Bakura sighed and began to walk home.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Malik sat at the kitchen table in his house, feet up on the table and Isis's newspaper open in front of him.

She walked in and raised and eyebrow.

"Reading the newspaper, Malik? I'm surprised." She said teasingly.

Malik sniffed at her. "Yes. I'm bored." He turned the page.

Hmm………horoscopes. That could prove entertaining.

"Let's see, I'm a Capricorn, so my horoscope would be………there." Malik skimmed the day's prediction.

"You'll be inspired to remember someone or something from the past -- but you may not be seeing it as it really was. Confine yourself to fond memories -- with witnesses who can verify your take on things. Be alert for something large today, you'll be sure to succeed."

"Hmm………someone from the past. Bakura? He was in my past. But so was the Pharaoh………fond memories? Not many. Must be Bakura then. He and I have had some fun together. Something big………by Ra! I have that English test today!" Malik groaned. He had forgotten.

"It says I will succeed, though, so I shall do well. What does this say about Isis?"

He glanced through until he found the part on an Aries.

Promises made will most definitely be promises kept -- so if you're not sure you really, really mean it, don't say it. Instead, surround yourself with old familiar dear ones you can comfortably, honestly pour your heart out to.

"Hmm………old, familiar dear ones. That must be me! Who else could it be?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Malik, let's go! You have to get to school!" Isis called.

"And take that test." Malik muttered. "Which it says in the stars I will pass!" He ran out the door and got in the car, sighing as he glanced at his motorcycle. How he wished he could ride it to school! But Isis said no.

Ah well.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura woke up angry.

Very angry.

He stalked downstairs, making sure Ryou wasn't home, then roughly shook Akefia awake.

"Hey, what?" Akefia barked out, stumbling away.

"Why did you guys leave me at the mall??" Bakura snarled, advancing on his double.

Akefia smirked.

"Were you still there? Sorry, my friends and I had thought you went back home." He said, leaning against a wall.

"MY friends. Not yours!" Bakura hissed.

"Funny. They seem to like me better." Akefia stated smugly.

"And so does Ryou."

Bakura stared.

"That's not true!" He protested.

"Ah, but it is! His friends like me, and just last night he told me he liked me as well. Face it, thief, when one of us gets sent back, it will be you."

"I will make it be you!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, now we see Akefia's true colors. Sorry for the major delay folks, and you'll have to wait for O' Ra to come, I'm still at a sticking point for that. Thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine.

12/29/04

((………)) Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

(………)Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: Yami Bakura is bored and decides to try something new with the Ring. Something goes wrong, and, oh dear; there are TWO TOMB ROBBERS!!! What will Ryou do with double the trouble?

Chapter Seven

Malik sat in class brooding over his test paper. His horoscope had stated plainly that he would succeed in something large today, but the "F" on his paper didn't justify it.

What else could there be for it?

What else did it say……...someone from your past? Bakura? But not as he remembered.

Ah, forget it.

Malik ambled out of class when the bell rang, walking over to where he and Bakura normally met.

Bakura was there, but looking a bit disturbed.

"What's the matter?" Malik asked on the onset, noting the curious un-Bakura look.

"Akefia." Bakura stated.

With Malik's questioning gaze prompting him, he told the story.

"You'll be inspired to remember someone or something from the past -- but you may not be seeing it as it really was." Malik muttered.

"Hm?" Bakura mumbled, looking up at his friend.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Malik answered, and fell into his own contemplation. Someone from the past would be Bakura. Not as you see it, that's Akefia. So there was truth to the horoscopes. Malik had always been slightly superstitious.

If that was true, then what were they going to do about Akefia?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Akefia smiled charmingly at Tea and the rest of Yugi's little group of friends.

How pathetic they are.

They saw him as the good side of that infuriating Ring Spirit.

Not likely.

But he smiled and laughed and charmed his way into their friendship circle. He would stay in the real world, and Bakura would be sent to the Shadows.

Forever.

Yes, Akefia was greatly enjoying himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura and Malik went to go find Marik, to see what they could do about Akefia.

They found Marik with Akefia.

Apparently the two had hit it off, and were greatly enjoying themselves.

"Come on, let's go." Bakura whispered, ducking away so that the two wouldn't see him. Malik stared, slightly perturbed at his yami's behavior.

But he followed Bakura, leaving Akefia.

Bakura smiled sadly. At least he has one friend still.

- - - - - - - - - -

Akefia grinned as he stared at the retreating pair.

Bakura will go.

And Malik will see Akefia's true power soon for his loyalty to the Tomb Robber.

And Ryou will be Akefia's hikari.

What a wonderful life.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryou waited for his yami and Akefia to get home. He had dinner all planned out.

Akefia came in first, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Ryou!" He greeted, grinning happily.

Once again it struck Ryou as to how different Bakura and Akefia were. Bakura was darker, but on a smaller level he seemed more………real? Yes, he seemed more real. But Akefia was more fun, he was optimistic and happy all the time, and he actually liked Ryou's friends.

But there was something fake about him. Maybe it was his overly bright smile, or his friendliness with everyone Ryou liked.

Oh well.

Where's Bakura?

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura stood outside the house.

Akefia was in there.

Should he go in?

Then Bakura realized how stupid he was being. He was an ex-tomb robber! He had killed many people in the past! He could stand up to this look alike and send him to the Shadows where he came from.

Snarling, Bakura entered the house.

Akefia greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey, 'Kura! Missed you today!" He cried, throwing an arm around Bakura's shoulders.

Ryou smiled, glad to see the two getting along. Bakura was glaring, but he always glared when someone tried to show affection to him.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Bakura hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Ah, you're no fun." Akefia said, then whispered, "We shall see where Malik's loyalties really lie when I have a………talk with him." He snickered at the end. Ryou had left and gone into the kitchen.

"WHY YOU!" Bakura spun about, his hand flashing to his new dagger.

Akefia howled with laughter.

Ryou came running back out of the kitchen where he had gone to check on dinner.

"What's going on? Akefia, you're not teasing Bakura, are you?" Ryou chastised, eyeing the two.

"No, of course not." Akefia said, smiling softly and convincingly at Ryou.

Bakura, fuming and snarling, was ignored.

"Okay then. Dinner is almost done, you two!" Ryou said happily, spinning about back into the kitchen.

Akefia kept the charming smile.

"You see? They all like me. Because I am what they want me to be. You, on the other hand, taunt and torment all about you. Even Ryou." His smile dropped. "And I also realized something. You are the power in the Ring. Sure, it has the Shadow Realm powers, but you are the one who ties them together, since you've had your soul sealed in there for so long."

Bakura growled.

"If I get rid of you, the Ring won't be as powerful. I want that power. So, I need to keep you. You will be sealed within my soul room, which is already forming, as you can tell if you look. Ryou won't know you're there, and you won't be able to tell anything. You'll be locked in memories." Akefia smiled.

Bakura hissed. "I'll destroy you! You and your false attitudes! At least I'm my own person! People like me or hate me for who I am! I don't suck up to them!"

"Ah, and that is why you're going to lose your place in life. You'll be a Shadowin Ryou's mind. You'll just be a helpless soul caught and held in the Ring." Akefia laughed.

Bakura snarled once again, before storming out of the house.

He'll kill Akefia.

He will.

Akefia watched him go, smiling softly. Ah, this will be fun.

Ryou came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" he called. He then looked around. "Where's Bakura?"

"Oh, he decided he'll go out to get something to eat." Akefia lied, smiling sadly at Ryou.

Ryou blinked cutely. "Okay, I guess if he doesn't want dinner here, it'll just be you and I." He turned back into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ryou." Akefia whispered under his breath as he followed Ryou.

"Not any other way."

- - - - -- - - - - - -

End Chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Sorry for the major delay! I've been busy!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. ::Bakura glares.:: "You better hope not."

1/9/05

((………)) Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

(/………/)Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?

Chapter Eight

Bakura ran, trying to get away from the last words he had heard as he left the house.

Akefia will take over his life.

Will take Ryou away from him.

And Bakura would be sealed into the Ring without any knowledge of what was going on.

He had to find out how to stop Akefia!

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Ryou. Do you, Bakura, and Akefia want to go to the amusement park?" Yugi asked from the door, smiling widely.

"Sure! I'd love to go. Akefia will too." Ryou agreed, slightly perturbed that Bakura had not come home yet.

"What about Bakura?" Yami asked, looking forwards to someone to argue with.

"He left last night and hasn't come back yet." Ryou admitted, and the ones gathered around noticed his slightly worried look.

"Don't worry, Ryou. This is Bakura. He's fine. Come on, you go to the amusement park, and I'll go find Bakura and we'll meet you there." Akefia said, smiling charmingly.

"Sure, thanks Akefia." Ryou said, smiling back.

"Oh, can I borrow the real Ring? It would help me locate him better. Especially when he doesn't want to be found." Akefia questioned,his smile turningdisarming.

"Well, okay. Since I know how hard he can be to find." Ryou said hesitantly. Only he wore the Ring, or Bakura when the spirit was in Ryou's body.

Ryou left with Yugi and his friends, and Akefia's smile became something more sinister.

Time to convince Bakura that his fate was impossible to fight against.

And that Akefia was every bit as powerful in Shadow Magic as Bakura was.

Maybe even more so.

With a laugh, Akefia turned and walked away, using the Ring to guide him to his double's whereabouts.

- - -- - - - - - -

Bakura was slumped on a bench in the park, staring at the duck pond.

He couldn't figure out what he could do.

There was the simplest thing: send him to the Shadow Realm.

Or he could just kill him.

But neither of those are guaranteed.

"Well, Bakura, I must say you are really worrying Ryou and I."

Bakura snapped into a roll, coming up into a defensive posture.

Akefia stood not two feet away.

He had been careless, letting his guard slip.

"Come on, the others went to the amusement park. They wanted you to go too, but you weren't there, so I volunteered to come fetch you." Akefia said, smirking all the while.

"I think I'll stay here if you're going." Bakura sneered back. He smirked. "Or maybe I'll go and _YOU_ will stay!" Shadow Magic began gathering around his clenched hands, his teeth bared in defiance.

Akefia's smirk widened.

Bakura let loose the Shadow Magic with a snarl, and it hit Akefia full on.

And was dispelled with ease.

"Fool. I _AM _the Shadow Realm. I am the Shadows incarnate. Did you forget that a _SPELL_ was used for me to get here??" Akefia laughed.

"Then die the mortal way!" Hissed Bakura, lunging forwards, a knife appearing in his hands as he attacked.

Akefia dodged, but was still hit a glancing blow on his shoulder.

Bakura landed lightly, spun about, and came on again.

Akefia sent a blast of energy at him, striking him and knocking him to the ground.

The knife was kicked into the bushes.

"You are mine, Spirit. I am the more powerful. I can banish you to the Shadows and pull you out again. I can seal you within the Ring and release you. I can –" He was cut off as Bakura launched forwards with only teeth and nails to attack with.

"You can die and have your soul eternally tormented for all I care! I belong to nobody!" Bakura howled, sending his full strength and energy in Shadow Magic at his evil double.

Akefia found it a lot harder to block this attack than the first, Bakura was actually really powerful, and was part of the Shadows himself, since he was in the Ring for so long.

But Akefia was pure Shadow Realm magic, and though that was a blessing, it could be a curse. He didn't know it, but Bakura had realized something about this situation.

And that could be the turning point in this struggle.

But first he had to get enough time to do so.

But then Bakura's attack was sent right back into his teeth, and the pain he felt was more than anything he had felt in a while. Gasping for breath, clutching his chest as his copy of the Ring burned against his skin, he fell to one knee.

Akefia smiled with victory, stalking towards his double.

The power Bakura would provide him would make Akefia surpass the Pharaoh himself. But Bakura would be a constant annoyance as well, protesting and struggling. And then there is the problem with Ryou. Ryou cannot know what was going on with Bakura. He had to believe it was all alright.

Bakura looked up and growled warningly as Akefia approached. He still couldn't breath properly, and his head pounded.

Akefia raised a hand over Bakura's head, smiling as he prepared to seal him within the Ring.

"Back!" came a shout from the side, and a rather weak bolt of Shadow Magic came crashing into Akefia. It was actually strong enough to knock him off his feet and give Bakura time to stand and back away.

Malik stood, the Millennium Rod outstretched and pointed towards Akefia. He was not as adept at using the Shadow Realm for attacks as Bakura or Marik, since he hadn't been using it for long enough.

But what he had would be a grand help.

The two faced off against an annoyed Akefia.

He frowned at the two.

So much trouble.

He raised his hands and sent bolts of Shadow energy shooting at Malik, smirking as the inexperienced Egyptian clumsily blocked them.

Bakura was moving to the right, trying to flank Akefia while he was entertaining himself with Malik. Akefia noticed the spirit and spun about, sending Bakura dodging and twisting to avoid the shooting missiles.

The Tomb Robber still had a few more tricks, but better save them for when he really needed them.

Bakura launched an attack, but his full-scale offense earlier had tired him and drained him.

Akefia was easily able to block his attacks.

Bakura cursed the fact that he didn't have his deck with him.

The Man-Eater Bug and a few others could be some helpful additions to this battle.

Malik decided to go with the attack he could do easiest, the one that he had had plenty of practice doing.

Banish Akefia to the Shadow Realm.

Magic swirled around Malik, before following his commands and flying towards Akefia.

Akefia shook and screamed in pain at the attack, weakened as he was by the earlier battles. But he was able to soon control himself and concentrate on a counterattack.

Malik never knew what had hit him.

Bakura dodged another barrage of energy bolts, and spotted Malik's still form in the brush.

Angered, he found the energy to send back the attacks, this time making Akefia dodge.

Something gold glinted beside Malik.

With an evil grin at his evil twin, Bakura took a running dive, feeling the energy bolts singe his back.

His eyes widened at the closeness of them.

But then he hit the ground in a roll and came up beside Malik's body, Millennium Rod pointed out.

He grinned evilly once again, the copy of the Ring surfacing through his shirts to rest upon his chest, the Rod in hand, and the Eye in his back pocket.

Akefia had only the original Ring, which, while being more powerful than the copy Bakura had, was still dwarfed by the combination of the Rod and Eye.

It was time to get serious.

Akefia snarled and approached.

The Rod and the Eye, coupled with Bakura's copy of the Millennium Ring. That gave Bakura more energy and power than Akefia's single Ring.

((Ryou?)) Bakura called, trying to see if he can reach his light.

Akefia laughed.

"There is no way for him to hear you. He can only hear me. Only me." Akefia taunted, laughing.

Bakura hissed and prepared a devastating last attack, one that would drain him of the rest of his power but hopefully will destroy Akefia.

Akefia felt the power stirring and building around the spirit of the Ring, and a sudden idea came to him.

Bakura was bound to the Ring, and it was his bane or curse.

Smirking at the thief, he raised his hands around the Ring.

"Come here." He hissed.

Bakura laughed outright at that.

"Come here." Akefia repeated, grinning wider as he felt the power stirring within himself and the Ring this time. "Come to your precious Ring, come to your home. Your prison." Akefia laughed again.

Bakura sneered, but he felt the stirrings as well, and began backing away, not knowing how to counter this.

Then the Ring reached out for him.

Black energy warped from the Ring's center, gripping Bakura in a incredibly powerful hold and pulling him relentlessly towards the Ring.

Akefia laughed as Bakura's form disappeared into soft glowing light, and then was sucked into the Ring.

((You'll pay for this!)) Bakura's mind shouted, but Akefia silenced him with a wave of his hand, sealing him deep into the Ring's depths and away from where Ryou could find him.

"You are mine, Spirit. I have control over the Ring, and control over YOU. Ryou will not know, and neither will his little friends." Akefia walked over to where Bakura had been standing.

"And I also now have two more Millennium Items to add to my collection. The Eye and the Rod are mine." Akefia stated, grinning.

"And soon the rest of the items will belong to me. And Ryou, he shall find you when I think the time is right. You both shall provide me with unlimited Shadow Power!" Akefia crowed, laughing to the night air.

Akefia began cleaning up the area so that no one will know.

Meaning that Malik's soulless body was hidden away, and all evidence was cleaned up.

And Malik's soul stayed in the Shadow Realm, where Akefia believed he had banished it.

Though he didn't know that Bakura had transferred Malik's soul from the Shadow Realm and into the Rod, to protect his only loyal friend from the Shadows.

Bakura sat confined in the Ring, worrying about his light and what the evil double of his would do next.

"Now, let's go to the amusement park and have fun with Ryou and his little pathetic friends!" Akefia said, grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - --

End chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. ::Bakura glares.:: "You better hope not."

1/15/05

((………)) Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

(/………/)Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!!!**

Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?

Chapter Nine

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked as he watched Akefia walk up to him where he was standing with his friends.

"Oh, he decided he didn't want to go." Akefia said, smiling while inside he raged at Ryou's constant devotion to Bakura.

That needed to change.

"Can I have the Ring back?" Ryou asked, and Akefia handed it back with minimal hesitation.

"Thank you." Ryou said, and then they were off, touring the park and enjoying themselves.

No one noticed the fact that Akefia watched Ryou with narrowed eyes at more than one point or another.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura, sealed back within the Ring, was forcing down memories of his long imprisonment and trying to concentrate on what he could do.

First off was a plan to get free.

That one will take awhile.

But he knew some of what he could do with Akefia………maybe. After all, Akefia was pure Shadow Magic, so the Duel Monster Cards should affect him. Maybe Dark Hole or something………but then again, Akefia, being Shadow Magic, could probably avoid such attacks.

But there was one thing that was possible………

And hopefully Bakura could get a chance to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Malik was in a similar state.

He remembered fighting with Bakura, then being knocked out. He then had woken up in a dark place that resembled the Shadow Realm.

He had concluded he was either in the Shadows or in the Rod.

Probably the Rod, as certain factors of the Shadow Realm were not present.

So how did he end up here, and how can he get free?

Malik sighed and folded his legs up before him and crossed his arms across them, setting his head down.

He had better start thinking on a plan………

- - - - -- - - - - -

Ryou was getting worried.

Sure, he knew Bakura and Akefia were starting to have fights, but that didn't explain why Bakura is missing and has been for nearly two days! Ryou was getting really worried about his yami.

Sighing, Ryou tried to contact Bakura through the mind-link again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura growled.

He heard Ryou's pleas for him to answer, for him to come home.

And he couldn't answer.

He couldn't go home.

- - - - - - - - -

Ryou wasn't the only one worried.

Marik wandered around, worried as well.

Where was Malik?

Why wasn't he home?

Where was the Rod?

Why can't Marik find his other half?

What was going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Akefia walked about, smirking broadly.

Bakura was quiet in the Ring, Ryou was fretting about his yami, (which was funny, because he actually did have Bakura with him and he didn't know it, in the Ring.) Marik was looking for Malik, and Malik was trapped in the Rod.

Such a good day.

- - - - - - - - - -

Marik narrowed his eyes.

Ryou was sitting on a park bench, looking completely dejected. Now, Marik didn't have a problem with Ryou, or his yami. So, deciding to attempt to be nice, he went over and sat down.

"Something wrong?" He mumbled, though that was a pretty stupid question considering how sad Ryou looked.

"It's Bakura." Ryou sighed, after an eternal debate on whether or not to tell the insane yami his troubles.

"What's he done this time?" Marik asked, not really surprised at the source of Ryou's worries.

"That just it. He's done nothing. He's not here." Ryou said, his eyes tearing up as he spoke the words aloud.

Marik and Ryou just sat, speaking little, but somehow communicating with the other.

Both were missing someone they dearly loved, and both didn't know what was going on.

- - - - - - - - - -

Marik walked towards his house, musing in silence.

"Ah, Marik."

Turning to see who was speaking to him, the insane yami saw Akefia standing casually in his path.

He held the Millennium Rod.

"Akefia?" He rumbled, eyeing the pale apparition with a bit of dread.

"Ah, Marik." Akefia repeated, shaking his head. "It seems your hikari is a bit more foolish than I gave him credit for. He didn't chose his friends very well."

Marik blinked, the words soaking in.

"Where is Malik?" He growled.

"Oh, don't worry, he is resting comfortably in the Shadow's." Akefia said, grinning at Marik as the yami snarled and launched himself at the other. He was easily avoided.

"Now, don't be rude. I spared killing him. You should be happy. See, he didn't want me to seal his friend back into the Ring, where I could harness the thief's power easily and without interference from his light. You shall meet the same fate as Malik, I'm afraid, for I need the Rod. I want the Rod. And you can't provide power like Bakura can, so you and your light are useless." Akefia reached out a hand and the Shadow Magic began to build, still somehow darker than the rest of the night shadows about.

Marik tried to counter.

He tried to save himself.

But he found himself being wrapped in the Shadow Magic and torn away from reality.

Only Akefia's laughter rang out after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marik expected to find himself in the Shadow Realm.

How surprised was he when he came face to face with Malik.

His light cried out in joy, embracing his yami.

Unused to such actions, Marik stared at his hikari.

"What happened to you?" Marik demanded, taking in Malik's ruffled appearance.

"Oh, Marik! It's Akefia! I guess you know that now, seeing as how you're here, but he caught Bakura too!" Malik was obviously worried.

"He tried to send me to the Shadow Realm. Why are we not there?" Marik asked, sincerely confused.

"Bakura, I think. I guess he can still do things without Akefia noticing. Though how he got you into the Rod while he was sealed in the Ring is beyond me." Malik confessed.

"Seems like the thief still has a plan, though."

"We'll just wait and see."

- - - - - - - - - - -

(End Chapter)

Thanks to all reviewers!

TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME: Wow……….never heard of that. That's cool! Thanks for sharing!

Summoner of Spirits13619: Well, first off, I didn't think of that. Second, I guess Bakura could do it, and I think it would be a bad idea. After all, what would happen to Akefia? He and Bakura would be the same, yeah, but I don't think it would get rid of him. He'd probably be able to effect Bakura some how. I don't know, but it's a good idea!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. :Bakura glares.: "You better hope not."

2/19/05

:………: Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

((………))Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!**

Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?

**Chapter Ten**

Bakura grinned, quite smug about his underhanded dealings and low shots against the restraints Akefia had placed around him.

He had successfully stopped his evil twin from sentencing Marik and Malik to the Shadow Realm, by subtly altering Akefia's Shadow spell without him knowing and having them sealed into the Rod instead.

He was quite proud of himself.

Now for his last trick, the one that will fully defeat Akefia's hold on him.

And then it was time to pay him back.

-_ (With Ryou)_

Ryou slumped back, unnerved at Bakura's utter abandonment and unsure of what he could do to get his yami back.

And, on top of that, Akefia was acting strange. The double of his yami was strutting around the house as if he owned it, quite happy about something. And…………

And he had Malik's Millennium Rod? When did that happen?

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Akefia?" He asked, firmly.

"Hm?" Akefia answered, spinning about.

"Why do you have Malik's Rod?" Ryou demanded, suspicious thoughts crowding his mind and trying to get him to pay attention to them.

Akefia smirked. He was so far along in his plan that it shouldn't matter to reveal it to Ryou now.

"Easy, dear Hikari." Akefia began.

"Don't call me hikari. I'm not your hikari." Ryou interrupted, confused and getting angry at Akefia's behavior.

"But you are now. The reason I have the Rod is that Malik and Marik don't require it anymore. They are keeping each other company in the Shadow Realm, if I didn't miss my guess." Akefia said happily, brushing Ryou's protests aside.

"And Bakura?" Ryou gritted out, barely able to refrain from showing a side that only Bakura, Malik, and Marik have seen.

No one else has seen Ryou mad.

It was frightening.

Scarring.

And Akefia was the focus of that pent up rage that Ryou unleashed only at moments of utter fury.

"He's right with you." Akefia pointed out, grinning like a maniac.

"Huh?"

"He's in the Ring. Where I put him. He can supply us with more power than even the Millennium Puzzle. The fool has been hunting for the Millennium Items for over five thousand years, and he didn't realize the Ring has such great qualities on its own, and he brings those powers to light and makes them stronger." Akefia stated, snickering.

"So………..the Ring is better than the Puzzle?" Ryou asked, stalling for time while he tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, in a way. It depends how you look at it. See, the Puzzle has more power, but the Ring can steal souls, find anything, and summon monsters. And add to that the fact that the Puzzle's powers are unknown and you can only get normal Shadow Magic from it until you figure out its secrets." Akefia answered, his smirk growing in triumph at Ryou's apparent interest.

Ryou's eyes began to take on a dangerous light.

"And the rest of my friends?" He asked softly. While Bakura was possessed of a terrifyingly explosive rage that was so intense and fierce that it cowed anyone within sight, Ryou's anger built at a steady roll, slowly but surely, and unstoppable.

Pity the poor fool who got in his way.

And when the two were together, Ra and any other God have mercy on those they decided were to be punished.

And Akefia was the target.

"Oh, they shall be removed at my leisure. After I get the rest of the Items, and then harness the Pharaoh's power. Actually, I might just rid the world of him, as he isn't worth it." Akefia shrugged.

Ryou was utterly calm, and Akefia took that as a good sign.

He didn't know that Ryou had invited his friends over for the night.

And the doorbell rang just as Akefia thought he had won Ryou over.

"Who?" He asked, caught off guard.

"We're here!" Joey shouted as he, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Tristan piled into the room.

"What?" Akefia asked again. Then he shrugged and smirked. "Oh well, I'll finish you now." He began to summon the Shadows, holding the Rod out and reaching a hand towards the Ring.

Ryou, despite his struggling, couldn't stop the sudden rush of power from the Ring into Akefia.

Bakura, locked in the depths of the Ring, felt his power being drawn upon strongly, and he hissed in sudden pain and tried to twist away, but the restraints he was bound by were too strong.

But they had a weakness, if Bakura could concentrate enough to work on it.

Yami tried to counter, but was shocked when his power was sucked up and used against him and his friends.

Ryou watched in horror as his friends were thrust against the wall of his house.

The anger that built up in him snapped.

And so did the bonds that bound Bakura.

Akefia jerked when the sudden inflow of power stopped, and a blinding flash left his snarling double facing him beside Ryou.

"You!" Akefia sneered. Yami and the others stared in shock.

Bakura began to laugh, a slow, dark laugh that Ryou and his friends recognized, but hadn't heard since Battle City.

Ryou felt his own anger forcing itself to the surface.

Ryou was a perfectly gentle, peaceful kid.

Until you attacked someone he loved.

And that person was Bakura.

Touch his yami, and die.

So Akefia found himself with only the power of the Rod to use as both Bakura and Ryou turned on him with the Ring's abilities.

Bakura laughed darkly, eyes reflecting the blackness of the Shadows, and even Ryou looked sinister.

The two of them forced Akefia into a corner.

Akefia smiled.

"Fools, you can't control me. I AM the Shadow Realm! You can't kill me!" Akefia crowed, fighting back to the best of his abilities.

Ryou snickered, sounding unlike his usual self.

Bakura smirked at his double, and played his last trick.

He held up a card.

It was Physical Double, the card that started all of this. But on the front of the card was a picture of Bakura, with a gray colored copy of him. The lizards that had been on there were gone.

Bakura tore it in half.

Akefia jerked as he felt a large amount of his power drain away.

Bakura then held up another card. This one was blank.

It was one of his soul cards, the cards he imprisoned souls in.

He used the Ring to capture the essence of Akefia. The pure Shadow Realm magical part of him.

And sealed it into the blank card.

Akefia snorted, this would never work. He couldn't be taken by so simple a trick!

But he was being forced into the card, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Staring in horror, he disappeared, the Rod clattering to the ground.

And his face appeared on the card.

Bakura slumped, then, staggered to the side and collapsed on the couch.

Ryou, too, dropped. His anger had taken a lot out of him.

"What was that?" Yami asked, slightly afraid.

Ryou sighed.

"Akefia evidently was evil, trying to control me and use Bakura to further enhance his power. He sealed Malik and Marik into the Rod, and kept it for himself. He sealed Bakura into the Ring. He was going to send all of you to the Shadow Realm. We stopped him." Ryou ran a hand over his eyes and through his hair, feeling the after effects of his anger draining him.

"So, what do we do now? Is he gone?" Joey asked, looking over at the exhausted Bakura who had reached out from the couch to grab the Rod and pull it protectively close.

"No. We have to get rid of him still. He's sealed into the card for now." Bakura said wearily.

"Then why don't we do it?" Tea asked.

"Because he is still connected to Bakura. We have to figure out how to separate them first. We could end up banishing Bakura too." Everyone could hear Ryou's anguish at such a thought.

"How do we do that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Ryou answered.

"And he can still get out of the card if we don't hurry up and figure it out."

**-(End Chapter)**

Thanks to all reviewers and sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with getting stuff for the college I've been accepted at done!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. :Bakura glares.: "You better hope not."

6/22/05

:………: Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

/………/ Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!**

Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?

Chapter Eleven 

The group now had to figure out how to get rid of the card without getting rid of Bakura, but it would be tricky.

To put it simply, they simply had to use a very risky Shadow Spell that Bakura barely remembered from his Tomb Robbing days.

It was a spell that was used to transplant a curse on a object into something else, so that you could handle (or destroy) that object if necessary.

It was quite useful when robbing tombs, for, when you came across something with a boobytrapped spell on it, like a harmless looking statue or something, you would use the spell to remove the curse and stick it in, say, a harmless pillar or stone or some other random thing that wouldn't prove a threat to you. Then you can go past the statue, (or whatever else you were doing) and get on with your life.

However, as Bakura barely remembered it, it was rather difficult for anyone to let him try.

Joey, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Ryou were all sitting in the living room trying to figure out what to do.

Ryou, Tea, and Yugi were adamant that Bakura should not risk it, and they could get someone else (Isis and Shadi were mentioned several times) to handle it.

But Yami and Joey were sure that Bakura could handle it, and that he could get it done easily.

Tristan and Duke had no real opinion, unsure of what to say, so they sat back and supplied comments when asked or it seemed appropriate.

"Fine!" Bakura finally snapped. "Enough! I'm going to do it, and I don't care anymore!"

"Yami!" Ryou began, before Bakura cut him off.

"Ryou, it's getting done one way or another."

"But maybe Isis or Shadi could…" Yugi started, before jumping back as Bakura snarled at him.

"Not them!" he hissed.

"Isis should know, since it's her brothers who are locked in the Rod right now." Joey pointed out, not backing down to Bakura's glare.

"Fine. But she won't be able to do anything to help ME." Bakura snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"You can't know that." Tea said, and Bakura growled. He was going to do it, whether they agreed he should or not!

"Akefia is going down, whether you say I should or not! You don't control me!" Bakura shrieked, and for one moment, Akefia appeared where he had stood, smirking evilly at the stunned people before him.

Then he was gone, and Bakura was back, staggering back, clutching his head.

"Bakura! Don't get mad, okay? If you lose control of yourself, you lose control of Akefia!" Yami warned.

"Thanks for pointing that out, O' Wise Pharaoh." Bakura muttered dryly.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou cried, backing away from Bakura without consciously knowing what he was doing. Akefia scared him, and scared him badly. Not because he was evil, no, but because he could take Bakura away from him.

And he made Ryou lose control of his emotions.

That is something Ryou feared a lot.

Bakura saw Ryou backing away, and that made him madder at Akefia than anything else had. Akefia was making his own light afraid of him again. He had thought Ryou had gotten over that fear of him, but guess not.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, and his lips curled in a snarl.

He held the card that Akefia's soul was trapped in, glaring at it.

"I don't care anymore. I'm going to get rid of this. Get rid of HIM." He hissed. He turned and stalked outside for some time to think, and none of the others followed him.

Bakura gripped his hair and bared his teeth, frustrated to the depths of his soul.

He bent, snatched a rock, and threw it angrily.

It hit a bush and sent some black birds screeching into the air.

Bakura glared at them for disturbing his thoughts, and stalked over to pick up the rock and throw it at them, maybe he'll hit one.

He picked up the rock and was about to straighten, when he noticed a little bundle of feathers in the grass.

He frowned, dropping the rock.

Bakura bent to look closer at the creature, and a little head poked up to stare balefully at him.

Its feathers were shorter than the birds Bakura normally saw, and it seemed to flop around a bit. Maybe it was hurt?

Yes, it was hurt. There was a wound on the side of its head, with dried blood about. Bakura looked up at the circling black birds.

So they had been harassing this baby bird.

For some reason, this raised a red fury in Bakura, and he turned and sent the Shadow Realm after the two birds.

Surprised and panicked squawks erupted, then some black feathers.

Then nothing.

Bakura bent down again and picked up the baby bird with surprising gentleness. Its feathers were a soft brown, barred on the wings, and a paler white on the bottom.

He stroked its head gently with one finger as it sat in the palm of his hand. Its little claws dug slightly into Bakura's skin as it gripped him, and it continued to just stare at him, head slightly cocked to the side.

The thief held it firmly, but gently, and started off towards home.

He had an idea.

And this little bird was the key point.

(End Chapter.)

Sorry! it's not over! my fault! sorry for the confusioN! that was written ahead of time when i thought the story was over in one chapter. there's more!


	12. Atuhor's Note

Okay…I'm really sorry people, but between college classes, homework, and a really bad how case of writer's block, I'm going to have to discontinue the story for a while. I'm really sorry! I'm out of ideas and can't think on how to finish the story. If you have some ideas, please review and let me know so that I can hopefully complete the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. :Bakura glares.: "You better hope not."

8/7/06

:………: Bakura's thinking

/………/ Ryou's thinking

/………/ Akefia's thinking

"………" Normal speech

'………' Normal thought

Yami's have their own bodies. **NO ROMANCE OR YAOI!**

Summary: When an accident creates two Bakuras, how will Ryou deal with it? And now that Akefia shows his true colors, how can Bakura protect himself from being sealed into the Ring and having Akefia take his place in life?

I am SO sorry for the lateness!

And the crappy chapter….

Chapter Twelve

Bakura went back into the house, holding the little bird carefully. He'll have to be careful when doing this, and he'll more than likely have to be alone.

He suddenly felt a wrench in his chest, and the feeling of something trying to claw it's way out. The pale haired yami gasped and staggered, stumbling into an abandoned warehouse that was so handily nearby.

He scrabbled in his pocket and drew out the card that contained the essence of Akefia. It was glowing and with a bright flash it was empty.

Bakura glanced up and snarled.

Akefia glared at him.

"Do you realize how much it HURT to have that bloody card ripped in half?" Akefia roared.

"Serves you right for trying to take over my life." Bakura bit back nastily. Akefia growled at him, and lashed out.

Bakura shot to his feet and dodged, turning to face his double.

"This ends now." He hissed.

"How?" Akefia laughed. "You can't banish me, I AM the Shadows. You can't seal me in a card, I'll get out sooner or later, and you can't kill me because you'll injure yourself permanently since we're linked." Laughing, he lunged at Bakura again.

Smoothly moving aside, landing a blow on Akefia's back when he passed, Bakura held the bird close and prayed he was up to performing the required magic.

Hissing in pain from the blow, AKefia spun to face Bakura and stalked forwards.

"What do you have there? A bird? What?" He paused in his advancing, regarding the little bird suspiciously.

Bakura lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes, his sinister smile all that showed. Ryou was in the back of his mind, supporting him and on his way with Marik and Malik in tow. All he had to do was hold Akefia off long enough for them to get there to supply Bakura with the power he needed, for though he didn't show it physically, the tearing of the card had injured and pained him as well, and took out a large chunk of his energy.

But the bird…with the bird, all will be over. Bakura felt a bit guilty at this…but he had too. He couldn't destroy the card while he was linked to Akefia, he couldn't kill Akefia, he couldn't banish him…but there was one thing he could do….

Ryou and the two psychos were close now…he could do it.

He had to do it.

Closing his eyes, he drew on his last reserves of magic, and then drew heavily on his link with Ryou, who in turn was being supplied power from Marik and Malik.

He began to weave his spell.

There was a startled squawk from the bird, and a shout from Akefia. Bakura was vaguely aware of Akefia charging him, and didn't bother to dodge, for that would ruin his concentration.

When Akefia was midway to him, he said the final words.

There was a pained cry and a screech, the dark build up of the Shadows, and then…nothing. Bakura opened his eyes, and stumbled to his knees. Ryou, Marik, and Malik rushed in, all three looking exhausted.

"Akefia?" Ryou wondered, glancing around and seeing no sign of his yami's double.

"Here…" Bakura said hoarsely, holding out his hands.

In his left palm sat the little bird, seeming confused.

In his right, another bird.

A bird with flaming red eyes.

"You…what did you do?" Malik exclaimed, staring. Bakura gave a pained grin.

"Remember that spell I told you about? Well, I did it. Only I used the card one more time, and I used it on the bird. Then I transplanted Akefia into the second bird." He tried to stand and ended up stumbling.

"You okay?" Marik rumbled, taking the normal bird from Bakura so that he could use the hand to help himself up.

"Not really. I forgot much of the spell, and had to improvise a bit. Took more out of me than I thought it would, and therefore more out of you too." Bakura muttered back, holding Akefia tightly in his hand.

"Now what? Do we kill him, or…what?" Malik wondered, peering at the demonic bird that Bakura still held.

"I'm still linked. If I kill the bird, I risk injuring myself. No," He said, and turned to Ryou. "looks like we have a pet, hikari," A small cheep from the normal bird made him smile slightly. "Two pets, I mean." Ryou blinked, and nodded.

"I guess that would be best. I mean, we can keep an eye on Akefia, and I wouldn't feel right letting the baby go. He'd die. So…let's see…we'll need a cage, food," Ryou said, listing off the items on his hands.

"So that's all? It's over?" Malik asked, taking the baby bird from Marik and petting it softly.

"Yes, it's over." Bakura replied, finally able to stand up.

They turned and left the warehouse, heading back to Ryou's home, the two birds in tow. It was the end to a hectic week, and hopefully everything would be back to normal by morning.

The small bird that Malik held turned his head slowly, surveying the group.

"_You may have trapped me in the body of a worthless, pitiful and weak bird, but you can't get rid of me. I WILL have my revenge."_ Akefia promised, red eyes glinting evilly.

"_After all, I will only be a small bird for so long…"_

End

Okay, I'm really sorry for the crappy ending, and the late update, and all that! Really sorry! It's just…I lost so much of my motivation for this story…and I have been having a real hassle trying to get the inspiration for it.


End file.
